inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Respaldo Historia
Mortal Kombat has always had a strong cast of characters, each rich with his own backstory and plot twists. The idea behind MK Mythologies is to be able to delve deeper into the histories and adventures that the previous MK fighting games could only mention. This was the spark for Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. The making of MKM:Sub-Zero spanned about fourteen months from start to finish. The main design team was located at Midway's Chicago offices and consisted of five artists, two programmers and a sound designer. The graphics in MKM:SZ were created using many different techniques. While Sub-Zero and many of the more humanoid characters were created using MK's trademark of digitizing live actors, many of the more ominous enemies as well as all of the backgrounds were done in real time 3D. This combination provides for a more realistic look than has ever been achieved in the previous MK games. Another addition to the MK universe was to use detailed cinematic sequences to help tell the story while the player progresses through the game. This was done by combining live actors with digital elements. The actors were taped in front of a green screen then they were digitally combined with 3D backdrops. This helped to create a sense of environment that couldn't be achieved with minimal studio space and set construction. The actual video shoot for these sequences took about a week to complete. The crew was kept to a minimum and the entire process from taping to post-production work took about a month. Many of the actors portraying the characters in the cinematic sequences also portrayed their pixelized counterparts in the actual game itself. This includes John Turk who portrays Sub-Zero. John also donned the mask and tights for Mortal Kombat 3. He's played many of our characters in the past including Scorpion, Shang Tsung and the various incarnations of Sub-Zero himself. John was joined by another Mortal Kombat veteran- Rich Divizio. Rich plays Quan Chi, the enigmatic and powerful sorcerer who's responsible for sending Sub-Zero on his most perilous mission. A talented actor in his own right Rich has portrayed many classic MK characters in the past including Kano and Baraka. Kerri Hoskins and Lia Montelongo played two of Quan Chi's beautiful but deadly assassins- Kia and Sareena. Kerri is most known for her role as Sonya Blade in the previous MK games. Lia is also a Kombat veteran; she played Sindel in MK3. Thousand of years ago... Shinnok existed as an Elder God. The Elder Gods are the true rulers of all realms. They watch as worlds are created and destroyed and govern the realms with untold eons of wisdom. Shinnok, however, gave in to greed and illusions of false power by the new realm of Earth. If he could have that realm to himself, he would have power unmatched. He first would have to face the young god of thunder known as Rayden, who was appointed as Earth's guardian by the Elder Gods themselves. Their battle for the realm of Earth was fierce; causing the planet's near destruction and plunging it into centuries of darkness. But, the thunder god eventually won as Shinnok's overconfidence proved to be his undoing. Rayden discovered that Shinnok entered the realm through the powers of a mystical amulet. It allowed Shinnok to enter the realm without challenge and keep the other Elder Gods from intervening. The amulet could only be created once, and Rayden stripped it from Shinnok's possession. With the aid of the true Elder Gods, he banished the fallen god into a place known as the Netherealm. Rayden buried the amulet deep within the mountains of Asia, determined to keep it from ever falling into the wrong hands. He then created a massive temple within the mountain to house the amulet. As long as the amulet remained on Earth, Shinnok would be trapped, forced to remain dormant for the rest of eternity. The gods of the Earth The gods of the Earth realm are many. Most exist quietly, never interfering with mans occupation of the young and powerful realm; others are appointed certain tasks by the Elder Gods. Rayden is one such god. His name varies between religions, but is generally known as the mythical God of Thunder. Like most gods, his adventures have been twisted and misinterpreted over time. His task on Earth has always been to protect it from the likes of Shao Kahn and Shinnok. Although he can intervene when the realm is in distress, he cannot directly interfere with man's destiny. He can only guide them as they choose their own paths in life. After defeating Shinnok, Rayden appointed four guardians as the protectors of Shinnok's sacred amulet. Each guardian represents one of the four elements that make up the realm. Wind, Earth, Water and Fire; Known by many different names, these are the elemental gods chosen by Rayden to protect the amulet. Their existence, though necessary in balancing the Earth's forces, can cause great destruction and despair to the inhabitants of the planet. The Shaolin Monks Ages ago, after the great darkness that covered the land, humans were called together by the gods to construct a temple. This temple was built in the mountains of eastern Asia and was to be protected by the gods of the elements. Over the many centuries that have passed since, the stories and legends would die making it a lost event trapped in mans unrecorded prehistory. But, the legend continued when the Shaolin discovered an ancient map that tells the story of the great battle between Shinnok and Rayden and shows the way to the massive temple their ancestors constructed. The map's existence and the story it told was known by only a select few including a Shaolin warrior named Kung Lao. It was through Mortal Kombat that the Outworld's soul-stealing sorcerer Shang Tsung discovered the location of the sacred Map of Elements. After Goro, the reigning Outworld champion, defeated the original Kung Lao over 400 years ago, Shang Tsung sapped the human's soul. He retained his thoughts and memories thus discovering the secrets of the sacred map. Events in Netherealm Since the beginnings of time, the Netherealm has always existed as a place where the unwanted spirits of reality were sent. It has been interpreted in many different ways and has many different names; Hell, Hades, Gehenna, Pluto. Its purpose has always remained the same. Over the millennia, the Netherealm has had many rulers. Most of them were forged within its fiery pits, eventually ripping their masters mercilessly from their thrones. One however, came not from the bowels of the Netherealm, but from the heavens of reality. He was the fallen Elder God known as Shinnok. Shinnok was banished to this place of torment by Rayden. Upon entering the realm, he found himself immediately under attack by its then ruler Lucifer, as well as those souls he was personally responsible for banishing when he was an Elder God. Locked and shackled, Shinnok was helpless against his attackers. He would exist, tortured and tormented by the dregs of hell for thousands of years. Until he met Quan Chi. Quan Chi is a free roaming sorcerer. That means that he can travel the various planes of reality without detection from their gods. It also means that over the years he has obtained great power. Aware of Shinnok's dilemma, Quan Chi traveled to the Netherealm and made the fallen god an offer. He will free him from his confines and assist him in defeating Lucifer and his minions in exchange for power and the ability to rule at his side if and when he escapes the Netherealm entirely. Shinnok agreed and the two waged a war in the Netherealm that lasted for centuries. But, the ex-Elder God eventually won as he viciously slew his former master. Then, after imprisoning his enemy's surviving essence, he took his seat as the new ruler supreme of the dead realm. Shinnok, however, had nothing to rule. The realm was a desolate wasteland of fire and brimstone inhabited by grotesque demons that smelled of the foulest stench. So, he decided to create a physical world, trying his best to emulate the realm he wanted so badly… Earth. He took the demons of his realm and transformed them into as human a form as possible. But unlike the Outworld, which became a wasteland after Shao Kahn sapped its energies, the Netherealm can never be a living planet. It will always exist as a dead world. It's true form hidden by its ruler. Enter the Outworld Centuries would pass, and Quan Chi had exhausted all methods of freeing Shinnok until an upstart sorcerer known as Shang Tsung approached him. Shang Tsung's essence was created on Earth. He obtained his ability as a free roaming sorcerer by assisting Shao Kahn who was at the brink of taking the Earth for his own through Mortal Kombat. Shang devised a way to virtually assure their success. But, it required the assistance of Shinnok. When Kahn defeated a realm called Edenia and transformed it into the Outworld, he also acquired that realm's Queen, Sindel. But the thought of serving under Shao Kahn drove her to madness, and she took her own life. Enraged by this event, Shao Kahn withheld her soul from moving to a higher existence. Instead, he held it as his own prized possession. A token of his victory over Edenia's former king Jerrod and a constant reminder of his power to Queen Sindel's daughter the Princess Kitana. These events enabled Shang Tsung to strike a bargain with Quan Chi. If Shinnok would take Sindel's soul, taint it with evil and reincarnate it on Earth… Shao Kahn could step through the dimensional gates separating the two realms and reclaim his queen, thus enabling him to overtake the Earth and bar Rayden and the Elder Gods from intervening. An event that would take over a decade to accomplish- a rather short amount of time considering what Shinnok has been through. In exchange for Shinnok's assistance, Shang Tsung would reveal to Quan Chi the location of the map that would lead to Shinnok's sacred amulet. But, Shang Tsung failed to inform Quan Chi of the elemental guards that protect the amulet. Their mere existence makes it impossible for Quan Chi to enter the temple where the amulet rests. But, if he could get a human to enter, the right human, one who could perhaps defeat the elements… Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei Somewhere in the northern most parts of Asia, there exists a secret clan of assassins and thieves known as the Lin Kuei. This group has existed for centuries and thrives on the evil intention of the people who pay for their services. Its warriors are chosen at birth to be raised apart from the workings of day to day civilization and are stripped of their former lives. Only the clan knows their existence. Each of them posses certain skills and abilities that set them apart from normal men. These abilities are passed on from generation to generation and honed throughout the experiences of life. Born in America, Sub-Zero was the oldest of three children, which included a brother and sister. Their mother wanted a normal life for her sons, who had already been chosen by the Lin Kuei to become warriors for the clan. She tried in vein to hide them from their father whose own life in America was only a cover for his true identity and purpose. Eventually they were found and their father returned with them to his homeland. Their mother and sister were never seen or heard from again. Sub-Zero learned of his ability as a young adult. It was passed on to him by his father, a fourth generation Lin Kuei warrior himself. The ability to harness the element of cold is one that takes years of practice. It's full potential realized only by those who've mastered it at the latest stages of life. Sub-Zero's skills have the ability to develop much faster than those of the other Lin Kuei. This was realized by the Lin Kuei Grandmasters who picked the young warrior to take his deceased father's place as the next Sub-Zero. Among his first missions for the Lin Kuei, is one that leads him to a Shaolin temple to steal a sacred map known as- The Map of Elements. It shows the way to yet another temple long hidden from the eyes of mortal men. This temple is known as The Temple of Elements, and is built somewhere inside the Himalayan Mountains of Nepal. But, the real treasure is what's housed within the temple's walls. An artifact that predates man's history on Earth… the artifact is known as Shinnok's Amulet. Scorpion and the Ninja Spread throughout Japan; the Ninja exist as the Lin Kuei's Japanese counterpart. It is believed that a renegade, Japanese-born Lin Kuei warrior named Takeda developed the art of Ninjutsu hundreds of years ago. He returned to Japan to offer his services and knowledge to various lords and generals during that country's feudal period. Many of his skills and techniques were soon copied and learned throughout his homeland. Although the art of Ninjutsu is not based on an individual warriors mutated power, the ninja made up for it with their use of weapons and collective magical techniques that most humans could master with enough practice. The Ninja have never existed as one collected clan. They work as a loosely connected spy network, made up of several small clans. One such clan is known as the Shirai Ryu. Their founder was Takeda himself, making the Shirai Ryu the very first ninja clan. This also made them instant foes of the Lin Kuei and made Takeda a target for assassination. But, he managed to elude his attackers until his elder years, when he died not from a vicious battle, but in his sleep- a victim of poison slipped into his tea. Scorpion is the code name for a modern day member of the Shirai Ryu named Hanzo Hasashi. Scorpion has mastered a technique known as shuriken- weapons thrown from the hand. He learned this technique from his own father, a ninja himself who forbade his son to become a member of this ancient group of assassins and wanted him to accept the trappings of modern day life. But the lure of quick money and his own wish to afford his wife and child the finest in life force him to join the Shirai Ryu. His latest mission leads him into the heart of China, home of the rival Lin Kuei and location of the Shaolin temple where his mission is to steal the sacred Map of Elements. Script • AFTER COMPLETEING THE SHAOLIN TEMPLES • Successful in his mission, Sub-Zero escapes from the Shaloin temples... And returns to the secret Lin Kuei headquarters, hidden high above the mountains of northern China. Sub-Zero: Grandmaster, in honor of the Lin Kuei, I bring you this sacred Map of Elements. Grandmaster: Once again, our most cunning assassin and thief is successful. At ease, my Lin Kuei warrior. Quan Chi: Greetings, I see the ninja has been successful in retrieving my map... as I have foreseen. Sub-Zero: Let's get something straight... I am not a ninja. I am Lin Kuei. Scorpion was a Ninja! Quan Chi: Ah yes, your Japanese counterpart. It's unfortunate that you happened upon him in your battle with the pesky Shaolin monks. Sub-Zero: Scorpion was tipped off... he knew I was breaking into that temple, and if he weren't there - there wouldn't have been a battle! You are responsible for this sorcerer! Quan Chi: I'll admit... I also retained Scorpion's services. In case you failed, I needed some assurance. Sub-Zero: Well, your peace of mind almost cost me this mission. Grandmaster: Enough! Quan Chi... what about our payment? Quan Chi: Oh yes, i almost forgot... In this bag are the bones of your arch nemesis, and leader of Scorpion's ninja clan, the Shirai Ryu. Grandmaster: And, this is the skull of the leader of the Shirai Ryu? Quan Chi: It most certainly is... I stripped it of its flesh myself. Grandmaster: Ha! Our ancient foes have been vanquished in one transaction. You see Sub-Zero... you can trust a sorcerer sometimes. Now you will use the map on your next mission. Quan Chi has once against retained your services. Sub-Zero: Fine, give me the details. Quan Chi: This map you stole... it shows the way to a temple which predates man's recorded history on earth. For thousands of years, the Temple of Elements has been hidden in what are now known as the Himalayan Mountains of Nepal. This map is the only evidence of its existence. Sub-Zero: Fine... I get to the temple and then what? What's inside? Quan Chi: A small amulet... worthless to you, but... let's just say it has great sentimental value to me. Sub-Zero: If it's so precious, why don't you get it yourself? Quan Chi: I cannot enter the temple until the four elements within its walls have been defeated. And, I am not on the best of terms with the gods of your realm... especially your god of thunder. Sub-Zero: Tell me about these elements. Quan Chi: They are the four elements which comprise the very existence of your realm... Wind, Earth, Water and Fire. With your mastery of the element of cold, you have an advantage that no other human has... the ability to defeat the elements. I have foreseen this... Sub-Zero scales the gorges of the massive Himalayan Mountains. There he discovers the entrance into the Temple of Elements. • AFTER COMPLETEING THE FIRE ELEMENT • Sub-Zero ascends the staircase leading to what he believes to be the ancient amulet he is looking for. As he approaches, he studies the inscriptions that trace its edges and prepares to take hold of the ancient artifact, never before touched by the hands of a mortal. But, before he can get to it... an unexpected visitor manages to take hold of the amulet first. Quan Chi: The amulet... I have Shinnok's amulet! Sub-Zero: Who's amulet? Quan Chi: He is my deity, ruler of the NETHEREALM and soon destroyer of your Earth realm. This is definitely Shinnok's amulet! Sub-Zero: What are you talking about? Quan Chi: This amulet is the key to Shinnok's power as an Elder God. When returned to him he will retain his powers and be freed from the confines of the Netherealm. Sub-Zero: ...Destroyer of all realms?? I think you are insane. That amulet isn't worth the bronze it's molded from. Quan Chi: Believe what you will, Sub-Zero. Good-bye... ninja. Sub-Zero watches as the energy dissipates into nothing. Then, suddenly, a blue bolt of electricity strikes the ground with thunderous fury. A new shape begins to form... But this time it's the god of thunder, RAYDEN. Rayden: Do you realize what you've done?? Sub-Zero: I was just earning my living. Rayden: Your clan's ignorance and greed will cost this entire realm. You must now set things straight. Sub-Zero: Quan Chi could simply be a lunatic sorcerer. I've never heard of an elder god named Shinnok or of a place called the Netherealm. Rayden: Well, you'd better start believing in both, because you're going to the Netherealm and you've going to bring the amulet back. We must act quickly. I have no dominion in the Netherealm... You are reality's only hope. Sub-Zero: I'll do it, Thunder God... but only because I have no choice. Rayden: Then stand back... Rayden prepares to open a portal into the Netherealm. Lightning and warped space converge as he points his staff at the center of the portal's surging energy. Rayden: This is a portal into the Netherealm. Once through, follow Quan Chi and try to get the amulet before he gives it to Shinnok. I also offer this advice... beware the Brothers of the Shadow. The Netherealm is a place for lost souls. If you fail, your soul will join theirs... and so will the souls of this entire realm. Sub-Zero charges through the portal. • CAPTURE AT THE PRISON OF SOULS (VERSION 1) • Captured and now imprisoned, Sub-Zero peers out of the bars of his cell and ponders his escape. He fails to notice the shadowy figure of an old warrior behind him. Old Warrior: Escape is futile. Sub-Zero: Who are you? Old Warrior: A lost soul. Where would you escape to? If you are here then you must belong here... rejected from your own realm no doubt. Sub-Zero: I wasn't rejected. I was sent here. Old Warrior: No matter. Rejected or sent, you couldn't exist here unless your soul contained the impurities of evil. Sub-Zero: Haven't you ever tried to escape, old man? Old Warrior: Escape? Oh, I'll be leaving this realm shortly... but first I must play Rayden's game. The last comment struck a nerve with Sub-Zero, and he spins to take another look at just who this old warrior is. But, the figure has suddenly disappeared. • CAPTURE AT THE PRISON OF SOULS (VERSION 2) • Captured and now imprisoned, Sub-Zero peers out of the bars of his cell and ponders his escape. He fails to notice the shadowy figure of a warrior behind him. Warrior: Escape is not possible. Sub-Zero: Who are you? Warrior: I am a dead man. But somehow you have retained your mortality, which would mean you are vulnerable to death. Sub-Zero: Wait... I know your voice. Scorpion: Yessss... I am Scorpion. You killed me in cold blood. Sub-Zero: I had no choice. If I had not stolen that map I would be the dead one. Scorpion: But my clan and family would still be alive! Sub-Zero: What?? Scorpion: It wasn't enough to kill me... you had to destroy every last remnant of my being... you are responsible for the massacre of my entire clan! Sub-Zero: You're mistaken... Quan Chi is responsible for their deaths! Scorpion: Words will not save you Lin Kuei warrior... prepare for your final battle! • AFTER COMPLETEING THE PRISON OF SOULS • High atop a tower, overlooking the prison's crushed gates, a lone figure watches as Sub-Zero makes his way to freedom. Her name is Kia, and she spies the mortal through binoculars. Kia: Well, he's definitely a mortal. His soul is still contained within his body. She is joined by her fellow warriors - Jataaka and Sareena. Together they are Quan Chi's personal assassins. Jataaka: A mortal can't exist here with his soul intact! Kia: Unless Shinnok allowed it to be. Sareena: I'll inform Quan Chi. The two of you continue to track him. Shinnok's fortress looms over the Sea of Immortality. Within its walls, Quan Chi is well aware of Sub-Zero's plight as Sareena enters his sanctuary. Quan Chi: Approach, Sareena. Sareena: Sir, a mortal has escaped from the prison of souls. He is headed toward the Sea of Immortality. Quan Chi: A mortal? Sareena: Yes, a mortal... with the ability to freeze. Quan Chi: Alert the Keepers and send a full garrison to intercept. Make sure that he does not cross the bridge. Sareena: The Keepers? But he is just a mortal. Certainly I can dispose of him myself. Quan Chi: Do not question me Sareena... and more importantly... do not fail me. We have toyed with the ninja long enough. • AFTER TELEPORTING FROM SHINNOK'S FORTRESS • Quan Chi waits patiently as Sub-Zero teleports into his chamber. Quan Chi: Welcome to my home, Sub-Zero. If you're still looking for the amulet, you can find it at the pyramid's apex... around Shinnok's neck. You've arrived a little late. Sub-Zero: I was busy. Quan Chi: Don't you realize why Rayden sent you? The Netherealm is a place for evil beings. You could not exist here unless you were tainted with evil. You belong here. Join my Brothers of the Shadow and worship our lord, Shinnok. Sub-Zero: Never sorcerer! Quan Chi: Then, so it shall be... ninja. • AFTER QUAN CHI'S DEFEAT WITH SAREENA's HELP • Sub-Zero: Why did you help me? Sareena: You are still a mortal... that means you can escape the Netherrealm. Sub-Zero: There won't be anywhere to go if I don't get the amulet back. Sareena: Take me with you... I've waited an eternity to escape. Sub-Zero: You don't understand. I can't leave without the... At that moment a searing beam of energy cuts through Sareena's chest. She screams with pain as she falls into Sub-Zero's arms. Sub-Zero: Sareena! Who are you, old man?? Shinnok: It is I, Shinnok. Sareena was dealt with as I would have dealt with all my children of this realm. But you, Sub-Zero, will be treated as a bitter enemy. • AFTER SHINNOK's DEFEAT • Light and warped space converge as the silhouetted form of Sub-Zero comes bursting through - with Shinnok's amulet in hand. He lands with a thud onto the rocky floor at Rayden's feet. Smoke billows from his body as he struggles to get up. Out of breath, he does his best to speak. Sub-Zero: Here... the amulet. Rayden: Impressive, Sub-Zero. Perhaps you will reconcile your reckless past after all. Sub-Zero: That's it? Not even a thank you? Rayden: Thank yourself for undoing a problem you created. Sub-Zero: One question? Quan Chi told me that you sent me because my soul was tainted with evil... is that true? Rayden: You are a superb warrior, Sub-Zero. But only you are in control of you destiny. Not even the gods can alter your chosen path of life. Sub-Zero: Was that a yes, or a no? Rayden: That was a yes... But only you can change it. Mist all but covers the Mongolian ruins as the sun struggles to rise from its slumber. Sub-Zero: I vow to serve and obey the Lin Kuei. Grandmaster: Welcome back, my warrior. I have a new undertaking for you. It seems your recent exploits have caught the eye of yet another sorcerer. I'd like you to meet the retainer of your services. His name is Shang Tsung. He would like you to compete in a small tournament... called Mortal Kombat. Table of Thruth Text 04 - LEVEL WALKTHROUGHS .···._ 04.00 - CHAPTER PREFACE .· ``·. 04.01 - SHAOLIN TEMPLES `·.....;._/ 04.02 - WIND ELEMENT ,' ;@@' 04.03 - EARTH ELEMENT .d@@b. .'. ;@@ 04.04 - WATER ELEMENT @@@_,·. / , ,@@ 04.05 - FIRE ELEMENT '@b-\=| _ ., q\_ ;@@' 04.06 - PRISON OF SOULS '@b,,6::.'¯·. ,' @@@@' 04.07 - BRIDGE OF IMMORTALITY @@@@:.:'¯` `·.,@,@@@@ 04.08 - SHINNOK'S FORTRESS .'@@@@:.:_ /._ d@@@@@@._ 05 - BOSS STRATEGIES .'.:'@@@@:.:_,";,d@@@@@@@b,_`._ 05.01 - SCORPION .:.:.::t@@@t:d":,@@@@@@@@@¯`"|;·-\ 05.02 - WIND GOD \`/.¯`t@@@:.d"@@@@@@@@ `-7// 05.03 - EARTH GOD | ;'.;:.9:.d'. "@@@@@ 05.04 - WATER GOD /// ' ¯":@_`·`` '@@' 05.05 - FIRE GOD \_" / ¯,_ `` '@ 05.06 - SCORPION REINCARNATED ¯ @b,_ ,@ 05.07 - PRISON KEEPER @@@@@@@ 05.08 - DINOSAUR & ROBOTS @@@@@@; 05.09 - FORTRESS GIRLS @@@@@@ 05.10 - QUAN CHI .@@@@@; 05.11 - SHINNOK | @@@@' 06 - SECRETS/CODES \@@@@ 06.01 - SECRETS |"@@@; 06.02 - PASSWORDS \|@@; 06.03 - GLITCHES ||@@' ||@@ |/@@ @@@@ .,;@@@@@; `"""'¯¯¯¯ Map Of Elements. "A Shaolin monk who journeyed deep into the Himalayan Mountains hundreds of years ago created this ancient map. It is believed that is leads the way to a great temple hidden in the mountains. The temple is said to be protected by four immortal guardians and holds treasures unseen by the eyes of the mortal man." Shinnok's Amulet. "This amulet harnesses the four key elements that compose the nature of Earth. It was created by the former Elder God Shinnok and was used as a key for unbalancing the Earth's furies during his ancient battle with Earth's protector, Rayden. Mission objective: Steal the sacred Map Of Elements Maximum points: 260 Items: 4 Herbal Healers Tablet Of Truth tips: • "The pillars can be activated with a carefully placed sweep kick. You are free to run when they are on the rise." • "Use the balcony's ledge to carefully land on the tarp below." • "Once the sacred map is in your possession, you will find escape at the temple's tower." Mission objective: Collect the three icons representing the elements of Wind Maximum points: 875 Items: 2 Herbal Healers 1 Urn Of Life Tablet Of Truth tips: • "Use the wind gusts to carry you to the next platform." • "When jumping onto moving platforms, time your jump before the platform is in line. Also remember, you still have some control over your velocity while airborne." • "Push a frozen monk over the floor switch to activate the door and keep it open." Mission objective: Collect the three icons representing the elements of Earth Maximum points: 1,425 Items: 7 Herbal Healers 5 Urns Of Life 2 Cold Regenerators 1 Dit Dow Formula 1 Eye Of Invisibility 1 Shield Of Invincibility Tablet Of Truth tips: • "Not all crevice openings lead to death. Some can lead to wealth and good fortune." • "Use your freezing ability to stop the meditating monk when he's in transition." • "Lure the Earth God into the center of the room. Use the skull switch to drop the chained platform on top of him for greater damage."